


Oh Sweet Boy, Let Me Spoil You

by kipsi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Daddy Kink, M/M, Sex Toys, Sugar Daddy!Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/pseuds/kipsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal loves to buy Will gifts, especially those that make him moan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Sweet Boy, Let Me Spoil You

Will opens his eyes with a groan, stretching before getting out of the bed. He has for once had enough sleep and feels relaxed, the night anything but restless.

He blushes when he recalls the phone call he had with Hannibal before drifting off. Hannibal's low and sensual voice in his ear, telling him to undress and get comfortable on his bed. His voice silky smooth and making Will shiver as he instructed him to take his already hardened cock into his hand and let his fingers run down to his shaft.

It had brought a moan from Will, realizing that Hannibal knew that he was already slick with precome.

The memory is still so clear that Will can't help but shiver. He makes his way to the kitchen, his dogs greeting him enthusiastically, their tails wagging, and the sight of them tugs Will's lips into a smile.

His gaze strays to the kitchen table though, a box he doesn't remember seeing before, sitting there. Will licks his lips nervously, already knowing its origin. He walks over to it; a wooden box with golden letters making him speechless.

Will stares at the box for a few minutes before opening it carefully. He lets out a gasp. There, placed on black satin is a golden anal plug. He blushes and worries his lip, wondering how much it had cost. He sees a small note beside it and he picks it up, the handwriting elegant and familiar to him.

_I'm expecting you to wear this today, William._  
 _Be a good boy and don't take it off, I want to see you tonight._  
 _H.L_

A shiver runs down Will's spine and he whispers: ”Oh my God,” regarding the plug with a blush. He hasn't ever owned or even used one, and it makes his ears burn with embarrasment as he thinks of all the other toys Hannibal has already bought for him. All expensive, all making his toes curl with pleasure.

Will swallows thickly when he eventually dares to touch the plug. It's _golden_ , and it makes Will whimper. He wonders why Hannibal had chosen this one, as he makes his way back to his bedroom, carrying the wooden box and closing the door before his dogs can follow him in.

He moves onto his bed and shudders, already imagining Hannibal's eyes on him when he sees that he has obeyed, once again, like a good boy that he is, the warmth and lust evident in the man's dark eyes. Will bites his lip, retrieving a bottle of lube from his nightstand drawer and struggling out of his boxer shorts.

He is already hard, and Will feels ashamed of himself, until he remembers Hannibal's words whispered into his ear from the other night: ” _So beautiful, how you respond to me so strongly. Never be embarrased, William, you're allowed to feel pleasure._ ”

”Oh God,” he groans, and pushes one of his already lubed fingers inside his entrance, biting his lip and closing his eyes, imagining Hannibal's finger inside him instead.

 

**

 

There is a hesitant knock on his door and Hannibal smiles to himself, making his way to welcome Will into his house. He is flushed, and Hannibal can smell the arousal on him, the thick scent of him hovering in the air. He licks his lips and beckons Will in, leading him then to the living room.

Hannibal takes his seat on the couch and reaches for his unfinished glass of wine, grasping it from the small table with such elegance that Will can't help but stare. He inhales the scent of it before letting the taste fill his mouth, and Hannibal gives Will a small smile when he pats the place next to him.

Will takes a step closer and comes to stand before Hannibal, worrying his lip with his teeth. Hannibal rises his brow slightly and Will shifts his eyes away from him, shyly, a warmth making its way to his cheeks, making him blush even harder.

”What is it, William?” Hannibal asks, curiously, and Will swallows thickly before daring to lift his eyes to his for a moment. ”I... can't sit,” he confesses, his voice so tiny it's almost inaudible. Will wets his lips nervously and watches how Hannibal's eyes turn a darker shade of maroon.

”Come here,” Hannibal says then, placing his now empty glass of wine on the table again and pulling Will into his lap, making him gasp and shiver, the plug moving inside him. ”H-Hannibal,” he moans, feeling how more precome leaks into his boxer shorts and how hands appear onto his hips, keeping him still. ”Mm?” Hannibal hums, letting his lips brush the side of Will's neck, Will's eyes closing against the touch.

”D-Daddy, I'm- I'm wearing it,” he gasps then, Hannibal's hold on him tightening for a moment. ”Oh I know, my dear boy,” he hears the purr close to his ear, and Will bites his lip, trying to keep as still as possible, not wanting to rub the plug more deeper inside him.

”You've been such a _good boy_ again, William,” the words making Will shudder with want. He can already feel how damp his boxer shorts are, and it's so embarrassing, even more so since he is sitting on Hannibal's lap. ”And you know what good boys get, hm?” Hannibal kisses his earlobe, ”A reward.”

Will nods and wraps his arms around Hannibal's neck, nuzzling him and breathing him in, showing him how much he appreciates these gifts. Hannibal hums and turns his head to kiss him, their lips touching first softly, a gentle pressure, before it turns more passionate and heated. Will moans into the kiss and strokes Hannibal's neck, the man starting to undo the buttons on his shirt.

Soon he feels warm hands on his chest, and Will can't help but groan when his nipple is being pinched. He feels so oversensitive already, being filled by the plug that he isn't sure if he's going to last long. ”Da-Daddy,” he whines, when the warm hand ghosts over his obvious erection. ” _Oh William_ ,” Hannibal murmurs, unzipping his jeans at last, ”you're already so wet for me,” he lets his thumb run over the sensitive head of Will's cock, ”and look, still leaking so much,” he chuckles, taking in the soaked boxer shorts.

Will shudders and presses closer, trying to get more pressure on his cock. ”Daddy, p-please,” he chokes out, ”it's been like this for hours,” he pleads. Hannibal pets his smooth curls and Will leans into the gentle touch. ”I know, dear one, I'm going to take good care of you,” he says and rises, Will yelping as he is being lifted up and supported by Hannibal's arms.

”Oh God,” he mumbles, and Hannibal gives him a mischievous smile. ”Let's get you somewhere nice and soft, William,” he says and starts to make his way to the master bedroom.

Will rests his head on Hannibal's chest, listening to his heartbeat with a small smile on his lips until they reach the bedroom and Hannibal lowers Will onto the bed.

The sheets feel glorious against his bare back, and Will presses himself more on them, arching his back. Hannibal watches him with amusement and Will blushes. "I want you here, daddy," Will says shyly, shifting his eyes away from him.

Hannibal chuckles and starts to undress, undoing the four buttons of his vest efficiently, folding every article of clothing with care until he is wearing only his silk boxers. Will lies on the bed, speechless and eyes already half-lidded. "You're such a breathtaking sight, my boy," Hannibal says, moving onto the bed and pulling Will closer so that he can help him out of his jeans.

Will bites his lip and trembles when he feels the plug nudge his prostate. "Ha-Hannibal," he whimpers, laying now completely naked on the bed. Hannibal lets his eyes roam over Will's shivering body, his eyes darkening with desire as he regards his slick cock, still leaking precum, head purplish. "You really love your new toy, don't you, William?" he asks then, taking hold of Will's legs, his thumbs stroking the delicate skin as he parts them.

"Yes," Will gasps and blushes when he sees Hannibal's gaze on his filled hole. Hannibal smiles down at him and presses his lips over Will's pulse point in his inner thigh, making him squirm and moan, the plug shifting inside him. "You're very responsive today," Hannibal hums and bends down to kiss Will, whose hands come to rest on his shoulders. "Mmm," Will replies into the kiss, pressing himself more against Hannibal, wanting to feel the warmth of his body.

He groans when he feels that Hannibal is twisting the plug inside him, moving it slowly before withdrawing it completely, pushing it inside him again. Will shudders and cries out, Hannibal fucking him slowly with the toy, its length pressing against his prostate.

Warm lips leave his and travel down to his neck, leaving wet kisses behind as they move to his chest. Will arches his back and bites his lip when Hannibal licks his right nipple before nibbling it. "Da-daddy," he wheezes, already breathless, "p-please."

Hannibal smirks and and takes a hold of Will's slick cock, stroking him simultaneously as he teases him with the toy, still completely slippery with lube. He gives Will a small smile, and Will throws his head back and grabs the sheets. "It's _so good_ , d-daddy," he starts and moans when Hannibal's thumb strokes his glans. "I can't, can't take it," Will forces his eyes shut and trembles when his prostate is being prodded again.

"You've been such a good boy, William," Hannibal whispers to him, nuzzling his neck. "Come for daddy, you've waited so long," his warm breath tickles Will's neck, making him shiver. Hannibal's grasp on his cock tightens, his other hand moving the plug inside him to brush against his prostate again, and Will cries out, coming all over Hannibal's hand and their chests.

He gasps for breath, and Hannibal pulls the toy out of him finally, licking his lips at the sight before him. Will looks up at him with hazy eyes, his mouth open and lips swollen.

It takes him a moment to regain his senses, and the first thing Will does takes Hannibal completely by surprise. He curls up against him and starts to sob, his form shaking as tears drip down to Hannibal's chest.

Hannibal wraps his arm around him and pets his curls. "What is it, dear one?" he asks softly, Will's sobs becoming more subdued. "It was s-so overwhelming," he whispers, "a-and you didn't come," he adds then shyly.

"Oh William," Hannibal purrs, "this was all about you," he says and kisses Will's temple. He lets his fingers tangle into Will's brown curls before he chuckles. "Besides, that wasn't the only present I bought for you."

Will shifts and looks up at Hannibal, whose eyes gleam with amusement. "Really?" he asks then, his blue eyes still wet from crying.

"Really. Sleep now, dear boy, and maybe I'll show you it later," Hannibal murmurs, and Will snuggles closer to him, wanting to be enveloped by the warmth of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to write more. Maybe. Possibly.
> 
> And yes, there really is a [golden anal plug](http://www.lelo.com/index.php?collectionName=insignia-luxe&groupName=EARL). Not very cheap either.


End file.
